In order to suppress a non-uniform heat transfer to the DUT, a thermal contact member (TIM: Thermal Interface Material) in which carbon nanotubes are oriented in the thickness direction is provided between a heat transfer member and the DUT (See, for example, Patent Document 1). Further, a sheet-like TIM in which the carbon nanotubes are bundled with an elastomer is also known.